More Fun Comics Vol 1 58
( ) Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Morris * James * Nick * Pete Other Characters: * Bob Brent Locations: * ** , Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Congo Bill: "Attack of the Leopard Men" | Synopsis3 = While Professor Kent studies jungle plant life in a native village, Congo Bill learns that the Skull is leading a tribe of leopard men. The leopard men attack a group of friendly natives transporting ivory, killing most of them. Congo Bill and O'Toole decide to track down the Skull and capture him. They are joined by Inspector Slade of Scotland Yard. Bill and Slade soon encounter the leopard men; Slade and his submachine gun are a big asset here. They evade the natives, by cutting a rope bridge with several natives on it, and capture the Skull. Then with some daring help from O'Toole, Bill and Slade escape with their prisoner. | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent * O'Toole, a chimpanzee Adversaries: * The Skull * a tribe of Leopard Men Other Characters: * Inspector Slade, Scotland Yard Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker9_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle9 = Doctor Fate: "The Theft of the Book of Thoth" | Synopsis9 = Doctor Fate learns that the Book of Thoth, which contains the secrets of Atlantis, has been stolen. He tracks the thief to the Chalk Cliffs of Devon. He then finds that the thief, a powerful mage, never named in this story, is using the awesome and world-bending magic of the book to steal money. Doctor Fate tries to stop this wizard, only to have him release a great destructive spell, which causes Inza Cramer's penthouse apartment to tumble into the street below. Doctor Fate averts casualties by kapoofing the whole apartment into dust; Inza never bats an eye at any of this. (Doctor Fate can probably un-destroy a destroyed apartment just as easily as he destroys it, and Inza probably expects that to be the case.) -- the way to this scene, Fate mentions that Inza’s value to him is her connection to the mainstream world. He wants her to search for clues because Doctor Fate “must spend [his life in the tower!” ] -- Back at the main fight, Doctor Fate manages to tear the book from the sorceror's grasp, to counter the spell. Then he punches him out, and the unnamed mage just falls to his death. When the evil magician dies, the animals and trees in the area attack Doctor Fate, seeking revenge. Doctor Fate then burns the book, which breaks the spell and returns the trees and animals to normal, but thousands of fish die where the book's ashes are scattered across the sea. * This unnamed powerful mage guy has the worst supervillain plan ever: First, he hypnotizes the wealthy to give him their money; then he immediately starts to cast a spell to destroy the world. Maybe the other powerful mages got together after this story to erase this fool's name from history, out of sheer embarrassment. * "Merging the atomic structure of his body with the wind, Doctor Fate becomes light as air." * Doctor Fate body count = 1. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed Wizard Other Characters: * Locations: * Chalk Cliffs of Devon Items: * The Lost Book of Thoth contains all the lost magic that was destroyed when Atlantis sank; it was thought to lie in the middle of the River Koptos and to be guarded by an immortal snake. Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Arsonist is reprinted in Golden Age Spectre Archives 1. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Circus Crimes" by Joe Donohoe :** Carey investigates the murder of a trapeze artist. :* Captain Desmo: "Vacation" by Win :** Desmo stumbles across an island where arms smugglers are stockpiling munitions, and blows it up. :* "Farm Doode" by Bernard Baily :* Radio Squad: "The Brutal Bandits" by Jerry Siegel and Chad :** Sandy and Larry track down some brutal robbers, and catch them due to them having placed an unregistered measles sign on their house. :* Lt. Bob Neal of Sub. 662: "The Bond Theft" by B. Hirsch and R. Lehman :** Bob investigates some stolen bonds and a faked suicide. Having command of a submarine is not much help with this. :* Biff Bronson: "Cooking Up Adventure" by Albert and Joseph Sulman :** Biff helps a man who's wrongly jailed for fur theft to clear his name. :* "Gunman's Reputation" by Gardner Fox (text story) :* Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "The Half Breed" by Jack Lehti :** O'Malley catches a gang that stole a lumberjack payroll. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #58 index entry * More Fun Comics #58 spoilers }}